secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Strelok Militsiya
Strelok Militsiya is a superpower military organization that was established during the end of October 22, 2008 in Teen Grid. The idea started when the formal founder, Alek Xeltentat, produced tremendous amount of lindens and wished to form a stupendous military organization. He agreed to create it with the help of his closest companion, Rhandr Vaher. Unfortunately, due to techniqual issues after 2 weeks of establishment, Alek Xeltentat resigned and Rhandr Vaher took a firm control over the group. Strelok Militsiya is currently active, strong, and never cease to expand. History Establishment Strelok Militsiya first set its root in the land of Brighton with approximately 16000sq.m of land. The first Strelok motherland was named Rus Nuremberg, after the Russian base during the World War ll. The base was magnificently styled in a rebellion look with futuristic armors and weapons. Thus, Strelok Militsiya gradually begin to rise. Unluckily, Alek Xeltentat had resigned, resulting Rhandr Vaher to struggle in leading and advancing the rookie group, but he eventually recovered as numerous enemies commenced countless assaults on the base. The Golden Age After several months of growth, Strelok Militsiya earned countless victories as the superpower militaries begin to crumble and gradually fade away. As Strelok advanced, the news of their existence in the Teen Grid spread quickly along with the alliance of Valkyrie Alliance ( VA ), which was never taken into full consideration due to the change of VA's officer who offered the alliance. Furthermore, it had no specific equivalent rival. Army of Sith Republic ( ASR ), The 11th Sentry, along with others were considered to be a bit off the "rival" char sadly. Instead, it thrived and expanded by creating multiple assaults on various armies. The Beginning of the End Surprisingly at one point though, one dominant group arose. The group,The 11th Sentry, overpowered Strelok along with the others. Luckily, it proved to be only a tiny challenge and no more critical damage was done. After seeing the overpowerment of The 11th Sentry, VA chose to abandon Strelok by making a poor planned assault. They were quickly defeated sadly, and as the March of 2009 arrived, Rhandr Vaher announced inactivation due to private matters. Most of the people at the time simply concluded that Strelok Militsiya had utterly failed, but the inactivation was short lived. On May 06, 2009, Strelok Militsiya was announced of its return. The inactivation had effected little. Loyal members of Strelok stood firm and awaited of its return. It was reborn with a new light and hope, and it still exists and thrives in the Teen Grid. As a result, the popular saying, "Hardships brought us together, let us continue as one." was created, which reflects Strelok's return and its future. The Reign of Generals Generals are considered to be the most important Commanding Officer in Strelok Militsiya besides the founder and the leader. During the first monthes of Strelok's birth, two infamous members were assigned as General. programer Holmer and Grimm Heliosense. They are vividly remembered as the most ancient and star like generals ever to be known. Their brilliant strategies against the enemies and excellence in combat. They are still remembered, although it is after the 8 months of their resign. furryfoxx Braveheart, who at the momment, was the most excellent and loyal fighter of Strelok. Rhandr Vaher assigned him as General immediately after a brief discussion. He led outstanding victories along with successful defense strategies. He was honored beyond measure, but he resigned as well after a long period of time. The reign of the next General was smoothly passed down to jman Mubble, who was at the time, the most respected Commanding Officer. He was a close friend to Alek Xeltentat and Rhandr Vaher, but that was not the cause. He was superior in melee combat, cutting down enemy's flesh within seconds, and of course, he mastered other achievements as well. jman Mubble became mysteriously inactive one day that stretched to last for more than a month. Strelok felt uneasiness for the first time. In a hurry, the reign was quickly passed down to Scott1023 Xevion, who was known for his mature like actions and precise thinking that benefited Strelok. Unfortunately, a rebellion was formed to bring him down. In order to stomp down the growth of the rising rebellion, Rhandr assigned another General, Blaze Surya who was a rare stylish builder and an intelligent planner. He's empowerment ceased troubles, and the 2 Generals continues to lead with jman Mubble who had returned several days after. Chain of Commands The followings are the list of Strelok rank structure. It is specifically organized into Enlisted, Officer, Commanding Officer, Auxiliary Staff, and Engineer. The formal Aerial Sector has been inactivated due to lack of uses in the Teen Grid. The basics is that every rank has one specific person that will be assigned to control their own rank division. Moreover, the followings are divided into E-1 to E-3, S-1 to S-3, C-1 to C-3, B-1 to B-3 Enlisted The lowest rank of Strelok Militsiya. They are given no authority nor power for leadership and any related matters. Their most crucial job is to fight under the order of higher ups. E-1 Huntér - Lowest rank in Strelok Militsiya. They are the dominant fighters in Strelok for uses of raid, defense, and etc. Authority - None given due to the lack of enough experience. E-2 Kápral - The next rank from the lowest. Authority''' -''' None given due to the lack of enough experience. E-3 Kórpste - Korpste is the highest rank in the Enlisted. One shall be assigned to hold authority over the Enlisted rank. Authority - Given little authority to control the Enlisted rank. Officer Officers are entrusted to oversee Enlisted rank. Their responsibility is to set the Global Rules under strict command, and punish those who does not follow it. Their experience gains them couple of authorities in Strelok Militsiya. S-1 Siérzant - 'They are the lowest rank in Officer rank. Given responsibility to oversee the Enlisted rank and may sign up to become an Instructor for training program. Authority - Oversee the Enlisted. Given power to lead up to 3 men. 'S-2 Váulhan - '''The next rank of Officer. ' Authority - Given power to lead up to 3 men. Specifically similar to Sierzhant.' ' 'S-3 Kápitan - The highest rank in the Officer rank. They are the leading man of the assualts and duties. They have inmeasurable amount of responsibilities over the Enlisted and Officer rank. Authority - Entrusted to lead up to 5 men. They are also given '''Commanding Officer The highest rank division of Strelok Militsiya. They lead, order, commence assaults, etc. to benefit Strelok Militsiya. Their orders are the laws of society. C-1 Stárszy - 'The lowest rank in Commanding Officer. They are given responsibilities to oversee the Officer rank. Authority - May command and lead assaults when the winning percentage is higher than 50%. May lead Officer and Enlisted rank. Given authority to attend inside matters of Strelok and form strategic plan as well. 'C-2 Cómdar - 'Commanding rank in overall rank. They oversee everything, even including training program for Strelok's further advancement. Authority - May command and lead assaults when the winning percentage is higher than 50%. Given authority to attend inside matters of Strelok and form strategic plan as well. 'C-3 Géneral - 'Second in command. They take up what the leader cannot achieve to do as a result of time or private matters, being the back work of the leader as well. Authority - Entrusted to form diplomatic stance, form strategic plan as well. 'A-1 Vóyska - 'Overpowering the Strelok Militsiya, believing to order what is to be done for righteousness and benefits. They are the leader, king, etc. Auxiliary Staff Auxiliary Staff admits only the talented and skill-minded men in the main branch. They will go under difficult training in order to increase their mental strength, intelligence, and others that will allow them to be the elites of the elites. The admittance will clearly mean that you have become one of the best of the best of Strelok Militsiya. 'B-1 R-Ensígn - 'The recruit of the Auxiliary. They go under hard pressured combat program in order to take on the most difficult situations, 'B-2 Ensígn - Have passed the training. They are available to be detached into hardcore duties and missions. B-3 S-Ensígn - 'The seniors of the Auxiliary. They have withstood enough experiences to lead up to 5 men. Engineer Engineer are given the job to create the most advanced technology for Strelok's uses against other military organization. They will also go under difficult practice in order to increase their job skills to enhance weapons, armors, and etc. 'D-1 Rookié -''' Learning to acquire one of the Engineering jobs in order to create useful technology for advancement. '''D-2 Förvata - Scripter, functioning the daily object for combat uses. D-3 Bóuide - Builder in Engineer, constructing the most complex designs for combat uses. Current Archive On August 15, 2009, Rhandr Vaher announced his resign due to technical issues. His last remaining words secretly addressed that Blaze Surya and Scott1023 Genesis to continue Strelok's generation as the new leader. Category:Military Category:Teen SL Category:Teen Grid Groups Category:Military Groups Category:Groups